Ferrothorn
|-|Ferrothorn= |-|Ferroseed= Summary Ferrothorn. The Thorn Pod Pokemon. It's a metallic Pokemon that resembles a durian with three vine tendrils coming out of it. This Pokemon likes to attach itself onto ceilings and launch spikes at opponents coming beneath it. it evolves from Ferroseed at level 40. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | At least 7-A Name: Ferroseed | Ferrothorn Origin: Pokémon Gender: Varies on the individual (Is a species) Age: Varies on the individual Classification: Thorn Seed Pokemon; Pokedex Entry #597 | Thorn Barb Pokemon; Pokedex Entry #598 Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Plant Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Surface Scaling, Limited Precognition, Non-Physical Interaction, Statistics Amplification, Regeneration (Low), Self-Destruction, Status Effect Inducement, Damage Boost, Acid Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Absorption, Explosion Manipulation, Power Nullification, Darkness Manipulation, Dynamax, Resistance to Normal, Grass, Water, Electric, Fairy, Dragon, Steel, Rock, and Psychic attacks, and an immunity (within reason) to Poison attacks Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ | At least Mountain level+ (Scales to other fully evolved Pokemon such as Conkeldurr. Unaffected by Defog) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can react to attacks from Magnemite | Relativistic reactions and combat speed (Can react to Poliwrath) Lifting Strength: Class 5 | Class 100 Striking Strength: Multi City Block Class+ | At least Mountain Class+ Durability: Multi-City Block level+ | At least Mountain level+ (Even in terms of the already durable Steel type Pokemon, Ferrothorn is insanely durable) Stamina: High (Scales to Riolu) | Very high (Scales to Raticate, Lucario, and Poliwrath) Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of meters with ranged attacks. | Extended melee range. Up to kilometers with ranged attacks. Standard Equipment: N/A Intelligence: High in battle, as Pokemon are naturally hardwired for battle Weaknesses: Fighting and especially fire attacks Notable Attacks/Techniques: Abilities *'Iron Barbs:' Whenever Ferrothorn is hit with a physical move, the opponent is damaged. *'Anticipation:' Ferrothorn's instinct alerts it to any super effective move an opponent would have on it. Moves Via Level Up *'Power Whip:' Ferrothorn lashes the opponent with its tendrils. *'Rock Climb:' Ferrothorn rushes the opponent with the force to scale rocks. This has a chance to confuse the opponent. *'Tackle:' Ferrothorn tackles the opponent. *'Harden:' Ferrothorn hardens its body, raising its defense. *'Rollout:' Ferrothorn rolls into the opponent multiple times, doing more and more damage with each consecutive hit. *'Curse:' Ferrothorn curses itself, raising its attack and defense at the cost of some speed. *'Metal Claw:' Ferrothorn slashes the opponent with the metal barbs on its tendrils. This has a chance to raise the attack of Ferrothorn. *'Pin Missile:' Ferrothorn launches a flurry of pins at the opponent multiple times. *'Gyro Ball:' Ferrothorn spins into the opponent, doing more damage the slower Ferrothorn is than the opponent. *'Iron Defense:' Ferrothorn hardens its body with iron, sharply raising its defense. *'Mirror Shot:' Ferrothorn shoots light energy from its reflective body. This has a chance to lower accuracy of the opponent. *'Ingrain:' Ferrothorn roots itself into the ground, absorbing nutrients and healing itself. However, Ferrothorn's movements become limited. According to the Pokedex, it also absorbs iron from rocks as well, and not just nutrients from the ground, and it doesn't need to root itself. *'Self Destruct:' Ferrothorn blows itself up, damaging everyone and everything nearby. *'Iron Head:' Ferrothorn rams its body into the opponent headfirst. This has a chance to make the opponent flinch. *'Payback:' Ferrothorn attacks the opponent, doing twice the damage back if Ferrothorn was recently attacked. *'Flash Cannon:' Ferrothorn fires light energy that it gathers at the opponent. It has a chance to lower the target's special defense. *'Explosion:' A stronger version of Self Destruct. Egg Moves *'Acid Spray:' Ferrothorn sprays the target with acid. In addition to the damage, it sharply lowers the target's special defense. *'Bullet Seed:' Ferrothorn fires seeds like bullets consecutively. *'Gravity:' Ferrothorn intensifies gravity, making it so nothing can stay airborne. *'Leech Seed:' Ferrothorn plants seeds on the opponent, sapping their health and adding it to Ferrothorn's. *'Seed Bombs:' Ferrothorn fires explosive seeds at the opponent. *'Spikes:' Ferrothorn lays a bed of spikes everywhere to damage and inconvenience the opponent. *'Stealth Rock:' Ferrothorn sets floating pointed stones everywhere to damage and inconvenience the opponent. *'Worry Seed:' Ferrothorn fires a special seed at the opponent that replaces any passive ability they have with Insomnia. Key: Ferroseed | Ferrothorn Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Plant Users Category:Metal Users Category:Surface Scalers Category:Precognition Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Acid Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Earth Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7